


Pretty Boy

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Politician's Husband
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Biting, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pet Names, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: I had a dream where I was having a threesome with these two characters, and this is the end result.Roland has a long day, and comes home to his pretty boy, Aiden.
Relationships: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Roland Blum/Aiden Hoynes





	Pretty Boy

Roland opened the front door of the house, closing it behind him with more force than was necessary. It had been a long day of trials and arguments. He walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch with a sigh, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.  
"Roland?" A male voice with a crisp English accent asked.  
Roland opened his eyes and found his lover, Aiden Hoynes, standing over him, concern written all over his face.  
"Hello, my pretty boy," Roland purred, reaching up to caress Aiden's cheek.  
Aiden closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He wore jeans and a green sweater that looked delicious contrasted against his blond hair and fair skin. Aiden walked in front of the couch and sat down next to Roland, draping one arm behind him to play with the curls at the base of his neck.  
"How was your day?" He asked, big brown eyes imploring.  
"Long, frustrating," Roland replied dismissively. "Too many idiots shouting at once."  
Aiden nodded. He dug his fingers lightly into the base of his lover's neck, kneading the tense muscles. Roland groaned.  
"Can I help you feel better?" Aiden asked, bringing his lips to Roland's ear, nibbling the shell.  
"Oh, my pretty boy," Roland moaned, his cock stirring to life. "Please do. Use that perfect mouth on me."  
Aiden glided a hand down Roland's chest, over his belt, to his crotch. His erection tented the red material of his pants. Aiden opened Roland's trousers and lowered them and the underwear enough for his erection to be free, slapping against his clothed stomach. Aiden wrapped a hand around the shaft, rubbing the shiny head with his thumb. He laid across the couch on his belly and teasingly licked Roland's erection.  
"Pretty Boy," Roland said, a hint of warning in his voice.  
Aiden took the hint and swallowed down Roland's erection. Roland moaned, thrusting his hips up and tangling one hand in Aiden's thick blond hair, guiding him. Aiden choked but didn't pull off. Instead he hollowed his cheeks and let Roland guide him, bobbing his head up and down.  
"You suck my cock so well, Pretty Boy," Roland said, rolling his hips. "It's like your mouth was made to service me."  
Aiden moaned, the vibration making Roland gasp. He tightened his grip on his lover's hair.  
"I love pulling your hair," Roland continued. "And you like it, too, don't you? Like me pulling your head back so I can bite and suck your neck, lick your collarbone, leave marks on your perfect, pale skin?"  
Aiden moaned louder, grinding his hips into the couch. Roland smirked at the sight.  
"What a pretty slut you are," he said, running his other hand down Aiden's back to his ass, where he delivered a firm smack. "Grinding into this couch, wrapped up in that sweater I like, mouth on my cock."  
He tugged on Aiden's hair, pulling him off his cock when he felt his orgasm approaching. Aiden whined, lips swollen and red, eyes almost black with lust.  
"What do you want, Pretty Boy?" Roland asked, lips inches away from Aiden's.  
"I want you inside me, Daddy," Aiden begged. "Please, I need you inside me, to come in me."  
Roland growled and kissed Aiden harshly. The kiss lasted only a moment before Roland pulled away, tugging on Aiden's bottom lip as he did.  
"Undress," he told Aiden, quickly removing his own clothes.  
Aiden scrambled to obey. He stood up and quickly pulled his sweater up and over his head, tossing it away. Roland kicked off his shoes and pants, then tossed his jacket, vest, and shirt over the back of the couch. Aiden removed his jeans, sliding them almost seductively down his legs. His erection arched against his navel, clear fluid beading at the tip.  
"Come here, Pretty Boy," Roland said, spreading his legs and patting his lap.  
Aiden obeyed, straddling Roland's lap and lacing his arms around his neck to bring their lips together. As they kissed, Roland's hands wandered to Aiden's ass, gripping and spreading the cheeks apart, exposing his hole. However, there something nestled there already-a sleek, red plug, already slick with lube and cum.  
"What the hell?" Roland pulled out of the kiss in surprise.  
Aiden looked pleased with himself.  
He lowered his mouth to Roland's ear and whispered, "I inserted it last night after you fell asleep. I felt so empty, and I didn't want to loose the feeling of your seed in me, Daddy."  
"Fucking hell," Roland growled madly.  
He pulled Aiden into a messy kiss and pulled the plug out roughly. Aiden whimpered as he felt his hole leak, only to be quickly filled by something far bigger and warmer than any plug. Roland groaned as he was enveloped in Aiden's tight warmth, the come and lube easing the way in. Aiden moaned, breaking the kiss. He tilted his head back, slamming himself down on Roland's cock with abandon.  
"You ride me so well, Pretty Boy," Roland moaned, digging bruises into Aiden's hips. "You can't stand not being filled, can you? Your perfect hole always has to be full, so nobody can use it but me."  
"Only you, Daddy," Aiden moaned. "Only you."  
Roland licked at Aiden's nipples, and Aiden gasped at the feeling of Roland's beard scratching against his chest. Changing the angle of his bounce, Aiden speared himself down and yelled out as Roland's cock brushed over his prostate. He rode Roland harder, and the other man gripped his hips and guided him.  
"Fuck, I'm gonna come, Daddy," Aiden gasped.  
"That's right, Pretty Boy." Roland took Aiden's erection in his fist and began jerking it in time with their movements. "Get nice and tight so I can fill you again."  
Aiden moaned, rolling his hips as Roland thrust into his hole. Finally, with one final thrust, Aiden arched his back and came, long ropes of warm cum spilling over Roland's hand, stars bursting behind his eyes. Roland moaned as Aiden tightened around him, and came as well, feeling his pretty boy deeply with his warm release.  
Aiden dropped forward, resting his head on Roland's shoulder, panting. His hair was a mess from Roland's pulling. His lips were swollen and a deep red. Bruises dotted his hips, matching the ones on his chest and neck. Roland sighed, bringing a hand up to rub Aiden's neck.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, showing the softer side that nobody but Aiden got to see. "Aiden?"  
"I'm alright, Roland," Aiden said.  
Roland stroked his hair before carefully lifting him off his softening cock. Aiden whimpered in protest at first, until he felt the plug slide back into his hole. He sighed and settled back into Roland's lap, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.  
"Thank you, Aiden," Roland said, softly. "My Pretty Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think of this pairing!


End file.
